Cheeks
by Bookworm363
Summary: You remember in one of the first episodes when Inuyasha said "My butt she's gonna hit it."? Well I do... and this is a oneshot based on what I think would happen if Kagome remembered that one way bet...


AN: This is a one-shot that I have been thinking of writing for 4ever… I thought it would be pretty funny and he should've thought more carefully about his choice of words

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of Inu… quiero sus orejas

**Cheeks**

It was another sunny, beautiful day in the Feudal era. No clouds or demons in the sky and no rocks or pointy garden tools being thrown. Yup, everything was perfect.

This is the setting we find the Inuyasha group in, walking along another endless stretch of man-made non-asphalt roads. All walking side-by-side, Kagome wheeling her bike, and nobody saying much. Everyone was having a nice time enjoying the sounds of nature in companionable silence.

Suddenly a crow cawed flapping out from among a nearby tree's branches and soaring over the group in the opposite direction of where they were going. Kagome took three more steps then stopped walking as the rest of the group continued on. Sango was the first to notice that Kag had fallen out of step with the rest of them.

Sango turned her head to look at her friend with a puzzled look on her face. "Is something wrong Kagome?"

This caught the attention of the rest of the group who stopped and turned to look at Kagome too, waiting for an explanation.

Kagome just stood there for a minute as if she hadn't heard Sango's question. She had adopted an open-mouthed expression as she stared dumbfounded at the tree the crow had flown out of.

"Hello… is anybody home?" a rather irritated hanyou asked flatly.

Kagome slowly turned toward her friends and her mouth formed the widest smile anyone could have ever fit on their face. She started to laugh hysterically and her friends were actually afraid to go near her.

"She's been possessed," Shippo stated worriedly.

"No…I…haven't," Kagome said through her laughter, gasping for air. "That crow," she continued finally catching her breath. "It just reminded me about when I broke the jewel." Here she started walking again with a secretive smile on her face.

"And that's funny?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not." She frowned momentarily before the smile came back stronger than before as she began to explain.

"It's just that, I was trying to shoot the crow demon to get the jewel back and I had tied the crow's foot onto the arrow that I was gonna shoot because I knew that the crow was piecing itself together and the arrow would go straight to the crow and kill it for me… so as I was pulling back to release the arrow I heard Inuyasha say 'My butt she's gonna hit it.' Therefore, I own Inuyasha's butt."

Now it was the rest of the group's turn to stop walking. Shippo started to howl with laughter while literally rolling on the ground. Sango's mouth twitched like she was trying to hold back a smile. Miroku had his trademark smirk painted on his face and was staring from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. And Inuyasha had crossed his arms and was giving Kagome the evil eye which was ruined by the faint pink that tinged his (face) cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" he asked still trying in vain to intimidate her.

"I," she said pointing to herself. "Own. Your," she pointed to Inu. "Butt." She emphasized this last word by blushing slightly and pointing at said hanyou's left butt cheek.

At this point Sango could no longer contain her laughter and through her tears asked, "And seeing that crow reminded you of all this?"

The group began walking again, Inuyasha hanging behind now, and everyone bursting into spouts of laughter every few steps. Finally, Inuyasha got fed up with the whole ordeal.

"And what makes you think I'm just gonna say you own my butt? That was just an expression. It's mine and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yes there is." Kag smiled her secret smile.

"I can spread the word that I own it whether you think I don't or not, I can s-word you, and it's not like you can hide it from me. I mean, we're always walking some place or another and you do always like to lead the way…" Here she blushed. That last sentence made it sound like she had been staring at his butt before she even realized it was hers to do with whatever she pleased.

Inu practically turned scarlet at this. He could picture Kagome going up to everyone they met from there on saying stuff like, 'This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha, by the way I own his butt cheeks so don't you dare look at them, and make sure they get a comfy cushion, I wouldn't want them getting lumpy…' Ugh, how humiliating!

"How about this," Miroku piped up suddenly. "Kagome, you and Inuyasha could play a game or something and if he wins you give up full claiming rights to his butt," he coughed trying to hide the laugh that came after that statement. "And if Kagome wins… she owns your butt, no arguments."

Kagome thought about that for a little and said, "Deal."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied his face finally returning to its normal color as the thought of beating Kagome and winning his butt back burned in his brain.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Now, a game had to be chosen. It couldn't be a game that required to much physical power to win, arm wrestling for example, because there was no way to be fair with that. Rules also had to be decided, no sitting Inuyasha if they had to race et cetera, et cetera.

And it was up to the lecher, the exterminator, and the kitsune to decided. With a few inputs of "Meow," from Kirara…

"They're taking forever… I just wanna get this over with and get on with the journey… this is completely stupid…" Inuyasha huffed.

"Your just mad cause you know I'll win…" Kagome challenged.

"Feh, says the one I always end up saving…"

"Hey, I can take care of myself!"

"Whatever…"

"Done!" came the voices of the game council in time to stop Kagome from sitting Inuyasha.

Kagome turned toward the oncoming group. "So what's the game?"

"A scavenger hunt!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Here are the lists…rules are on back…" Sango handed Inuyasha and Kagome their own copies. "Start when Miroku says 'Go!'"

Kagome and Inuyasha both quickly read over the pieces of paper…

LISTS:

1. a demon's tooth  
2. a bowl of rice  
3.sea shell  
4. spiritual object  
5. a claw  
6. an acorn  
7. a gift  
8. a scale  
9. something from Kag's era

RULES:

1)No sitting  
2)No stealing  
3)No attacking each other (except verbally)  
4)No asking others to go out and search for your items  
5)You can't use one item for two of the things on the list  
6)Miroku will go with Inuyasha to see that all of the rules are upheld, and Shippo will travel on Kagome's shoulder to see all rules are upheld, Sango will stay here to mark the finish, no ditching or sending the observers off on errands!  
7)No buying any of the items (but remember only one of them will be considered the gift)

Inuyasha smirked, 'Piece of cake.'

'How am I supposed to get pieces of demon?' thought Kagome before steeling her gaze and turning toward Miroku.

Miroku turned to make sure both contenders were ready before taking in a deep breath of air… "GO!"

Kagome ran for her knapsack (her big yellow pack was at home and she had her brown knapsack with her) and grabbed it. Looking in side she gave a silent cheer she already had three items… a CD player (item from her era), a locket her mom bought her (a gift), and a sacred scroll her grandpa had given her for luck (a spiritual object).

'What to get now?' she thought. 'We passed through a village awhile back I guess I could get stuff there…' She turned and started off with her knapsack… Shippo bouncing on her shoulder.

At the same instant Kagome had began her knapsack search Inuyasha had dumped the contents of his haori.

!#$&()

'Dammit!' he silently cursed. Only one useful item… an acorn Shippo had threw at him earlier in the day… he supposed he could cut off one of his claws… it would only take a day to grow back… but he could always just take a claw from the demon he needed to kill to get the rest of the stuff from anyway…

Inuyasha stuck his nose into the air and headed to the east where he smelt such a demon… Miroku right on his tail…

)(&$#!

Kagome arrived at the village in record time hopping off her bike and leaving it in the dirt with the back wheel still spinning. And, Shippo was looking very traumatized after his roller coaster-like bike ride.

'What first? What first?' Kagome's thoughts were racing. This wasn't only about winning what was rightfully hers… it was about making sure Inuyasha knew she could do stuff without him…

'Perfect!' Kagome thought as she saw the innkeeper. On their way through this village they had helped the inn with its bed-bug demon problem. 'They did say they owed us…'

She made her way over to where the innkeeper was throwing bed-bug bodies on an open flame as Sango had told him to do to get rid of the corpses.

"WAIT!" she yelled to him. She turned a lot of heads, but at least she managed to grab the innkeeper's attention.

"Why hello there!" The innkeeper seemed slightly surprised to see the young miko back after only leaving an hour before.

"Please…" Kagome said to him. "My friends and I are having a contest… and I need a few things… its like a scavenger hunt and I can't buy any of the things on the list… its one of the rules…"

"Of course, of course…" he replied good naturedly. "What do you need?"

Kagome smiled very wide, "Thank you so much! Here's the list…"

"Well…" he said after looking over the list. "You can take the demon parts from the bed bugs before I burn the rest of them. And I can get you a bowl of rice to go right now… there's a giant oak in the center of the village where you can get an acorn… and you'll have to get the seashell from the southern beach I think…"

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Kagome said really fast as the innkeeper rushed inside to prepare the rice.

'I am sooo gonna kick Inuyasha's… I mean my… butt?' Kagome shrugged while rolling up her sleeves, and walking toward the pile of dead bed bugs.

!#$&()

'This demon is so puny…' Inuyasha's eye twitched at the site of the lizard demon that had been attacking a small band of travelers.

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and jumped at the demon, effectively punching it in the jaw. After cracking his knuckles Inu proceeded to take a claw, a scale, and a tooth from the demon before grabbing its tail, spinning it through the air, and letting go of it toward the ocean.

'That's 3 more items off my list…'

"Excuse me…" a feeble voice said around Inu's ankles while tugging on his haori.

"What?" Inu asked gruffly.

"Thank you for saving us…" a little girl said to Inuyasha holding out a fist.

Inu held his palm out to her and she dropped a flower in it and ran off giggling.

He stared at it for a second before tucking it into his haori sleeve with the rest of his treasure hunt items… who woulda thought Inu could get a gift?

Looking back down Inuyasha suddenly realized that he had the rosary around his neck. 'A spiritual object! Now all I need is a seashell, a bowl of rice, and something from Kagome's time…

Inu could smell rice… and he wasn't totally above begging… Miroku was the only one here to see him… "Uhhh…. Excuse me… could I trouble you for some of that rice?"

"Of course young man, it's the least we could do after you saved us!"

Miroku snickered behind him.

"Shut up!" --"

After he got the steaming bowl of rice, he wrapped it in a leaf from one of the surrounding trees and thought… suddenly he had an idea… he reached into his pants pocket and sure enough… RAMEN! Something from Kagome's time! Now all he needed was that shell… he didn't think he had time to go to the beach… so he decided to go after a hermit crab demon… they usual sought shelter higher up on shore during high tide…

And off Inu went to find a cliff close to the sea with underground caves… he could practically taste the salt water… although he wasn't entirely sure this was a good thing…

)(&$#!

Kagome ditched her bike at the start of the sand and used the momentum from her leap off to run down farther… and ended up falling face forward into the oncoming surf… Shippo had been smart enough to watch her from the bike… but Kagome was now covered in wet sand…

'Great…' she thought sarcastically.

As she lifted her head up she saw her prize. It was the prettiest seashell she had ever seen. But as she grabbed it and put it in her pocket she knew something was wrong.

"RAWR!" The loud cry shook the whole beach as a giant horseshoe crab demon crawled up out of the surf toward her.

Kagome shuffled back in fear toward her bike where her bow and arrows lay.

The crab swung around and used his tail to as a weapon that cut Kagome on the upper arm.

She scrambled back in time to grab her bow and arrows and fired two consecutive shots at it. But, it crouched down so only its shell was exposed and the charged arrows bounced off harmlessly. She would have to hit its soft underbelly.

After telling Shippo to stay by the bike she ran forward. 'No Inuyasha to save you now…' The crab swung its tail back at her. She jumped forward and did a somersault, never stopping her forward motion. 'Whoa, who knew I could do that… good thing I was already covered in sand…'

She kept going and managed to leap forward and roll in the air so when she skidded to a stop under the demon all she had to do was pull back and fire an especially potent arrow right into the demons stomach. It disintegrated in the way only demons can leaving Kagome free to sit up, breathing heavily.

Shippo bounded over on all fours. "Kagome! Kagome are you all right? That was so cool! Wait till everyone hears about this! Did you get the shell?"

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny shell. And smiled in victory… now all she had to do was beat Inuyasha to the finish… easier said than done.

)(&$#!

Inuyasha had reached the caves. He had stopped short. He hadn't thought hermit crab demons would be this huge. He knew he could take all... 1, 2… 33 of them but how was he supposed to beat Kagome to the finish lumbering around a giant shell…

Then he spotted it… a tiny clam shell right in the middle of the hermit herd.

'Great…' thought Inuyasha.

"May the force be with you…" Miroku said giving a mock salute to the hanyou.

"Thanks, I'll _definitely_ be needing that while I'm dodging giant crab claws…"

And off he went… jumping over this crab, rolling under that crab, dodging a claw here, almost getting stepped on there… and he made it. He picked up the shell and stuck it in his sleeve… but he had had enough of all this. He decided to bring out the claws.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" (I do not know battle moves so I am sorry if that is wrong and not in Japanese). A path was cleared instantly as crabs scuttled out of the way and ducked into their shells.

Inuyasha meandered back to Miroku and giving him a nonchalant shrug started to speed off in Sango's direction.

!#$&()

Kagome was back on the path and was pedaling at breakneck speeds. She could see Sango, but she also knew Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

40 feet… 35… 30… 25…

She could see Inuyasha off to her right and a little behind. He also spotted her and started to leap faster…

20… 15…

They were neck and neck…

10…

Shippo flew off the bike straight into Miroku as Kagome leapt off the seat… the momentum carrying her towards Sango as Inuyasha jumped off the ground…

Sango's eyes widened as Inuyasha and Kagome both flew at her… Inu from above and Kagome from the front…

5…

Kagome stretched out her arms and Inuyasha flipped into a head dive reaching out his claws…

3… 2… 1…

Kagome tackled Sango to the ground as Inuyasha barely missed grabbing her hair.

When the dust had settled. Kagome stood up and started to dance and sing and jump for joy.

"I WON! I won! I own Inu's butt cheeks… I own Inu's butt cheeks!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it… he just couldn't… she couldn't have… after all his hard work…

"Wait," Sango got up and brushed herself off. "Show me the items…"

Kagome happily dumped out her treasures and to her dismay found that all that remained off her bowl of rice… was the to-go bowl… something had eaten the rice…

"Shippo…" Kagome said through clenched teeth…

The little fox gulped…"Sorry Kagome I was just so hungry…"

She sighed dejectedly and shrugged. "It's ok Shippo…"

Inuyasha let out a triumphant "HA!" and proceeded to dump out all his items… which were all fully intact…

"Conference!" Miroku called out. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku huddled together and after some harsh whispering turned around.

"We voted…" Shippo started.

"And we decided…" Miroku added.

"That it was a tie…" Sango finished.

"A WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted together.

"A tie…" Sango repeated. "Kagome owns your left butt cheek, and you own your right one Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned toward each other… and Kagome stuck out her hand… Inuyasha sighed and seeing no other way out of it stuck out his hand and shook Kagome's.

"Good," Miroku interrupted. "Now that that matter has been settled… can we move on… and continue our journey…"

"Sure thing Miroku," Kagome saluted him with her bleeding arm.

"I can bandage that for you while we walk…" Sango said staring at the injury. "So… what exactly happened while I was waiting here?"

So the group started off again. Sango bandaging and yelling at the lecher and kitsune to slow down and tell her their tales one at a time. Inuyasha walking ahead of everyone staring off into space knowing that as long as Kagome owned his left cheek he couldn't leave even if he wanted too and also plotting some ways to win it back. And Kagome, ogling her new possession and drooling slightly as she walked…

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME_**

_Hope everyone enjoyed that … review pleez :p_


End file.
